


Dark Skies and Orange Lights

by TheCarrot



Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mentions Jess Rey and Jannah, Snow-fic, Winter, it's just sap, sap and gin and mssr being a wonderfully enabling person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: “Snow wan’t pretty enough through the window, you had to drag us both outside to be cold and wet.” He grumbles, lifting his leg enough to tap his board against Finn’s. All it does is tangle their legs together.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Dark Skies and Orange Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/gifts).



> Yes this actually happened to me on top of a ski-hill, except for the kisses. Which I'm still sour about. Ergo why Finn and Poe get some lovings.
> 
> Prompt by Mssr-cellophane "winter, window and wily" Thank you darling!!

“So,” Finn muses as he looks away from the small propane fire in front of him towards Poe. Poe who sits next to him in one of the crummy, faded, plastic chairs Finn remembers and despises from grade school. “When you asked me to come to the ski-hill with you, this isn't exactly what I had in mind.” 

Poe can’t help the grin pulling at his lips in reply to the flat look Finn’s giving him, the displeasure on his face only aiding in the amusement Poe feels. 

Instead of doing anything about it however, Poe just shifts the laptop off his knees and onto the press-board table next to him. The ski-hill isn’t fancy by any means, more ‘remote lodge in the middle of fucking nowhere’ than anything, but it’s not crowded and the hill itself is excellent, even if Poe’s only been down it once or twice. 

Somewhere out on the hill Rey, Jess and Jannah are skiing and snowboarding their way though half pipes and deadly slopes Poe doesn’t even want to thing about looking down. He may fly for a living but that doesn’t mean he relishes the idea of going down an ice covered mountain when it’s not imperative to a mission. But here, safe in the lodge, with Finn reclining on the worn blue vinyl couch by the fireplace next to him, Poe can’t help but roll out of his plastic seat to land in a sprawl across Finn’s legs. 

“You mean you didn't have cuddling with me by a fireplace in mind?” Poe pouts, kicking the power cord of his laptop away from his feet as he fits himself into the small space between his boyfriend and the couch back. It’s an awkward fit that Poe wouldn’t trade for the world.

Finn rolls his eyes and grabs the cold bottle of beer Poe had gotten for them from the downstairs restaurant ,after the chalet bar itself closed an hour ago, and presses it to the older mans forehead, getting a whine in return. “You said you were going to take me skiing.”

Poe grins rakishly up at the other man. He actually did say that, but now that he’s here, Poe finds himself falling into the same routine he always does. Gathering the girls stuff upstairs after they head to the slopes, and keeping guard over it in his favourite spot by the large framed window. The same spot he’s held for over two years now. Crappy chair and wobbly table that’s right under the heating vent and yet still close enough to the wall to plug in his dying laptop. Still close enough to the window to watch and make sure his friends make it down the hill after every run. 

Snow falls in slow, fat clumps outside the window and it’s beautiful. Poe would like nothing more than to press Finn against said window behind the couch and revel in the way the younger man fogs up the glass. But they’re in public and Poe just shuffles up until he’s pressing his nose into the snow pants that’s Finn’s wearing and smirks into the fabric. Dreams of peeling them off-

“Poe... Skiing” Finn reminds, his voice droll but amused as he tugs at softs curls. 

Poe props himself up, resting his elbows on muscled thighs, ones he knows for sure would be wonderful at keeping Finn from falling over into the snow. “Aw come on buddy... you really want to go boarding? When we can just sit in here and cuddle?” 

He wiggles his eyebrows, aiming or enticing but Poe knows a failure when he sees one and not twenty minutes later he finds himself lacing up a pair of rented snowboarding boots. Poe would almost feel annoyed with how easily he’d given in, but Finn’s face is laced with excitement and Poe can’t help but lead the younger man away from the Black Diamond entrance and towards the smaller Bunny Hill. 

“Master this first, and then you can trail off after Rey and risk your neck all you want.” Poe promises, even if he hopes Finn never tries to keep up with the girls... ever. 

\--

Hours later they find themselves resting at the top of the Bunny Hill, the sky gone dark, no longer a faded, tepid grey; instead it’s turned to an inky black with the occasional charcoal clouds that are highlighted in faded pinks and oranges by the floodlight at the side of the hill. It’s in this faded semblance of light that Poe can’t help the way his eyes turn to land on Finn. Can’t help the way they trace every contour of the younger mans face that is now free of the goggles, slung tight to the front of his helmet so he can take in the scenery around them.

Finn looks out over the small hill, empty except for a small family at the bottom, and them; he and Poe sitting at the top, snowboards still latched to their boots and the small motorized escalator pumping quietly several feet away from where they’ve plopped down. Far enough away to be out of anyone’s way but not so far that they had to haul their tired legs over yards of slippery snow. It’s quiet, the occasional swoosh of the more experienced skiers on the larger hill next to them finishing their last run, but all Finn can focus on is the calmness surrounding them.

Poe’s butt has long since gone numb, he may be able to fly but that doesn't make his balance on a snowboard any better than a three years olds, and the cold seeping into him is just as unpleasant as he remembers it. 

Yet, somehow, it doesn’t seem to matter. All that matters is that Finn’s hand is in his, the warmth wrapped around his fingers where Finn’s peeled off his gloves, and then... there’s Finn himself, backlit by the off coloured sky and orange coloured lamps. 

Beautiful and breathtaking.

“What are you staring at?” Finn chuckles, finally turning back to Poe and Poe... Poe can’t help the tiny flinch he does because that smile is just too much.

Brown eyes flutter back to the snow laden trees, just as gorgeous up close as they are past the fogged up pane of glass Poe usually watches out of. But the sight has nothing on the man next to him and Poe feels his heart stutter in his chest. Normally Poe’d long to be tucked up safe and warm in the chalet, with a few more drinks in him and his laptop open to the shitty internet browser he stares at instead of Finn’s stupidly beautiful face... but here and now Poe knows he’d give it all up all over again in a heartbeat if Finn asked him to to go up the hill one more time. 

Proven now, because Poe is not inside, he’s here, sitting in the cold, on top of the kids slope, rented snowboard stuck to his feet and the nighttime shadows playing with the freshly fallen snow that slowly fades into the night just past the lit up mountain top. 

“Hey.” Finn voice is soft even as he lifts up his gloveless hands and tugs Poe towards him. There’s the hint of redness to Poe’s cheeks that Finn is finding it hard to turn away from; a mix of windburn and exertion and frostbite the lends such a fetching shade of red to tan skin that Finn isn’t sure isn’t his new favourite colour. He pulls on Poe’s other hand until the older man is splayed almost fully across the snowy space between them. 

FinN wraps an arm around Poe’s waist, tugging at the heavy fabric of the dark snow jacket. “Thank you.” 

Poe huffs in the back of his throat, the look in Finn’s eyes lost in the silhouette of lights against his back. “F-for what?” He tries to laugh but the cold air lodges in his throat and Poe quickly glances out towards where the other side of the hill should be in the darkness. 

It’s no use though, Finn just smirks and tilts his head down, pulling Poe into a kiss that tastes like cold. Tastes like artificial snow, mint lip balm and the unmoving midnight air. It’s a warmth, a burn that Finn feels only in his ankles and elbows, his underarms and his knees, the parts of him not exposed to the cold. It feels like the burning end of Poe’s affections and Finn melts into the kiss. Savours it and commits it to memory as best he can.

“We could have just kissed inside you know,” Poe grumbles as they break apart, lips not even a hairsbreadth away from Finn’s and he mutters the words into plump dark lips. 

“I wanted to kiss you in the snow.” Finn state slyly. Lips turning up against Poes and beneath his breath Poe can’t help but groan. 

“Snow wasn’t pretty enough through the window, you had to drag us both outside to be cold and wet.” He grumbles, lifting his leg enough to tap his board against Finn’s. All it does is tangle their legs together. 

The family at the foot of the hill head towards the main building and Poe can’t help but marvel at having the small hill all to themselves. At having this small bit of quiet and peace to just bask in the happiness radiating off of Finn. He knows it won’t last long, final run was called twenty minutes ago and Poe knows Rey, Jannah and Jess are waiting for them inside. But it’s not important. What‘a important is the fact that Finn apparently dragged Poe all the way out here, into the snow, just so he could kiss him. The sap.

“What can I say,” Finn laughs as his boyfriend buries his face into Finn’s jacket with a loud protest. But Finn just nudges Poe’s head back up, his bare thumbs ghosting over chilled skin and watches the melting clumps of snowflakes that land on Poe’s lashes. 

“You’re beautiful out here.” Finn admits, ducking in for one more kiss as the orange lights flicker over head and more snow flakes fall gently to the ground around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I almost called this one 'You Sure Look Lovely In The Moonlight Kathy' because I'm a simp and I could have, but I didn't.


End file.
